Fufilled Wishes
by Sincerely Twilight
Summary: Bella's Change. Find out her power and her new future with Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_I hope everybody reading this understands that I do not wish to own the characters, they are Stephenie Meyer's. My first fanfic. Don't be too harsh. Well, what are you waiting for? Please read and review! Bella's point of view. Enjoy!_

I woke to the familiar cold fingers stroking my cheek. "Time to wake love." I groaned and turned over groggily and my eyes met his smoldering ones. The sleepiness was gone.

"G-good morning." I stuttered, still dazzled by his beauty.

He chuckled. "Good morning love."

I yawned. It was my last day being human, and I wanted it to be just us. "Do you think we could go to our meadow today? I mean we don't have to if its too much trouble for you running-"

He silenced me with a finger on my lips. "Anything for you." And then his lips were on mine. I had to break away soon, too soon. "I'll give you a moment to get ready."

I threw on a pair of jeans and the first sweater I could find, not caring if it matched or not. Of course, Alice would tell me anyway.

When I opened the door, he was there waiting. "Hungry? This is your last breakfast, you should have something nice. I'll ask Esme to cook pancakes for you."

"That's okay Edward. I'll just have cereal."

"Don't you want something better?" He questioned.

"I already have everything I could ever want." After that he let me pour a bowl of cereal and milk. I finished as quickly as I could, staring at Edward the whole time.

So quick that I didn't even know how it happened, the bowl was in the sink and I was in his arms. "Ready?" He smiled.

"Yes." Then we were flying, everything blurring around me. We were there quickly and when he set met down I was dizzy. He took my hand with one if his, and wrapped the other around my waist to make sure I wouldn't fall over. When I recovered, we both lay down on the soft grass.

Neither of us said anything for a while. The silence wasn't awkward but comfortable and we laid there hand in hand.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

I grinned, because he doesn't ask that to many people. "Tomorrow. Forever."

"Are you scared?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"Not because of the pain. But because of the wanting." I explained.

"It'll pass. I promise." And I believed him.

"Are you scared?"

"No. I know for sure that I'll be in control. I could never do anything to hurt you. It will be very hard for me to see you in pain."

"As long as you're there. It will be nothing compared to when you left," His features immediately contorted in pain and I immediately regretted ever bringing that subject back up. "Don't feel bad. I forgive you." I tilted my head up and pressed my lips to his. He kissed back affectionately and when I had to break away for air, he just moved to my throat.

"I will never, ever leave you again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." And once again our lips were thrown into a passionate kiss. And I truly, sincerely believed him.


	2. Chapter 2: Final Goodbyes

Here's part 2

_Here's part 2. Sorry, I tend to write short chapters. Its just my style. I don't own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does, but I think we all know that. Enjoy!_

After lying there for a while, I decided I wanted to go see Charlie. "Can you run us to Charlie's?" I asked politely.

"Of course." He was always so good to me. I knew that I could never want anything more than being with him and thinking about tomorrow, I couldn't wait for our future.

"Thank you so much." I stood on my tiptoes so I could kiss him.

"I love you." He said, and kissed me back.

"Bella! What brings you here?" Charlie said when he greeted us. I hoped he wouldn't notice that we didn't have a car. Edward's house was pretty far from Charlie's.

"Hey Charlie! What, I can't come visit my own father?" I playfully pouted.

"Haha. Of course you can! Come on in Bells," He didn't say anything to Edward, but I pulled him in anyway. We sat down on the couch in the family room. "How's marriage life going for you Bella? Edward treating you well?"

"Fine, everything's fine."

"Good. I miss you Bells. The house is so lonely without you and I don't get to eat good food anymore." He smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh, but when I remembered this would be the last time we would see each other, tears started to form in the corner of my eyes. Edward squeezed my hand. "I miss you too Charlie." The tears started to spill over.

"What's wrong Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, dad. I'm fine, really." I said as Edward wiped the tears away with his cold fingers.

Charlie frowned but said, "Okay. Well you better get going. There's a game on soon and Billy is coming over," I stood up and gave him a tight hug. "Woah Bells. You're making it seem like we'll never see each other again."

"Charlie," I took a deep breath. "I'm leaving for college with Edward early. We both need some time to settle in." I was never any good at lying and I hoped that Charlie would fall for it.

He looked taken aback. "Well I didn't know Bells. You should have told me earlier. Do you really need that much time?"

"Yes. Alaska will need some time to adjust to. We'll still talk on the phone, right?"

"Yes, yes of course Bella." He still looked glum.

"Well, bye Charlie." I said as I gave him a final hug.

"Bye Bells. I'll sure miss you."

"Bye Dad. Miss you too." Then, Edward shook his hands and we left.

"Are you ok love? I know that must've been hard." Edward said, as he got ready to run us back to the Cullen's house.

"Yes. I think I'll call Renee when we get back."

As we entered the huge house, I went straight for the phone. Edward took me into his lap as I dialed. I called Renee, Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Tyler knowing very well that this would be the last time I'll ever be talking to them as a human again, maybe the last time ever. I even tried Billy's house hoping Jacob had miraculously come back, but I already knew he was somewhere far. When I finally hung up the phone, I slumped into Edward and the tears fell over.

"Shh Bella, its okay. Everything will be all right." He gently rubbed my back in small circles. We sat there in the middle of the kitchen for a long time with me crying my eyes out the whole time.

At one point Emmett walked in. "What the-" he said, looking at my state, but he was immediately silenced by one of Edward's looks. Soon, I recovered and I was finally coherent enough to mumble to Edward that I was hungry.

"Of course. What would you like? We could go out and get something."

"No, that's ok. I just want to stay home today. Besides, Esme bought so much food. I'll just make some pasta or something."

"Okay. I'll help you love."

"Don't be ridiculous. You don't know how to cook."

"Just tell me what to do. I'll be just as good as you." He smiled crookedly at me.

"Okay. You just heat up this sauce."

"Right. I can do that." He said, but he just stood there in the middle of the kitchen.

I laughed and took the jar of red sauce out of his hands. "You have to put it in the microwave silly," I poured the sauce into a bowl and put it in. "I knew you wouldn't be able to cook."

"You could teach me." He smiled seductively.

"That's stupid. This is the last time I'll ever have to eat human food."

"You're right. You better enjoy your last meal. I need to go upstairs to change."

"No! Please, stay here. You'll make my meal much better." He sighed, then sat down. I ate slowly, savoring every bite. After dinner, I went upstairs to brush my teeth and change even though I wasn't tired. Tonight will be very long.

_Thanks for reading. I already have the third chapter written but I don't know if this whole story is going to be good so please give me your thoughts!_


	3. Chapter 3: Fire

Jasper felt my glum mood so he suggested we have a chess tournament. I loved playing chess with the Cullens even though I lose almost every single time. My first opponent was Emmett. Easy victory. Emmett couldn't think, he always made the most obvious move.

"Aw come on! Rematch!" He complained.

"No way Emmett! You had your turn. I get to play with Bella now." Alice cut in. I lost right away because she could foresee the moves I would make next. After the rest of the family played each other, Edward and Alice were the last ones standing. Watching them play definitely got me out of my gloomy mood. It was downright hilarious and in the end, Alice took the win.

"That was so not fair!" said Edward, "You were blocking me out by repeating the ABCs in German!" I laughed, then yawned.

"Edward, you better put Bella to sleep. Its her last night being human." Rosalie said as she looked at me scornfully.

"Rose…" Emmett said.

"Are you sure you're making the right decision Bella? You want to throw your whole life completely out the window? Do you really want to become a disgusting blood-sucking monster?!" She practically screamed.

"Rose!" Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme all yelled at once.

"Bella, you look tired dear. Its best that you get a good night's sleep." Esme said.

Edward carried me upstairs and tucked me in under the covers. He laid on top to make sure I wouldn't freeze myself. My eyes started to well up again thinking that from tomorrow on, I would never be myself again.

"Edward." I whispered. Hopefully he wouldn't be able to hear the tears in my voice.

"What's wrong Bella? Why are you crying?" He would never be fooled.

"I'm afraid that I won't be the same. That I'll be this uncontrollable vampire thirsting for blood and I won't be Bella anymore. That I won't be your Bella."

"Oh love! You'll always be my Bella. Every newborn is that way. You'll still be the same inside and the thirst will wear off. Didn't I promise?" He said, stroking my hair. "But if you're not sure of your decision we could always wait."

"Not a chance." I quickly answered.

He chuckled and tilted my face up and lightly kissed me. I threw myself into the kiss a little too enthusiastically. His lips went taut and he looked at me disapprovingly. "In three days we'll be able to do anything. So you should go to sleep." He started humming my lullaby.

I remembered a week back when we had shared that memorable night together. We had become one and I'll never forget it, even if all I can think about is blood. And I couldn't wait to become a vampire and it would be safe for anything. My eyelids became heavy with sleep and soon, I drifted into a fitful sleep.

In my dream, a girl had just woken up. There was something taunting the girl that neither I, nor the girl knew what it was. Somehow she was suddenly outside, people everywhere around her. Every time a different person walked by her a new flavor tempted her to jump them. She took a young girl and ran to a nearby bench near a pond. As she sunk her teeth into the girl's neck she caught a look at her reflection in the pond. It was my face looking back. I woke up screaming.

"Bella! What is it? Did you have a bad dream?" Edward asked, worried.

"Yes. What time is it?" I asked.

"4:29," he answered. "You should go back to sleep. Its still really early."

"No," I said defiantly, looking straight into is golden eyes. "I'm ready."

"Now? Why now Bella? You could at least wait until morning. Tomorrow even. A year?" He said hopefully.

"Now." He sighed, picked me up, and ran me downstairs. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch, hands intertwined.

"Good morning Edward, Bella? Why up so early?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm ready Carlisle." I said, and he nodded.

"Wherever you're comfortable." I sat down on the couch. Esme gently pushed my shoulders down so I was lying.

"Are you sure Bella? This is your final decision?" Edward asked. Carlisle gave me some morphine to try and lessen the pain.

"Yes. Please. I want to get it over with as quickly as possible." He bent down for one last kiss with me as a human. It was very sweet. Then, slowly, very slowly, Edward began to tilt his head toward my neck. I didn't feel anything until the sharp pain running through my veins. It was like my body was on fire, internally.

I writhed everywhere but Carlisle and Esme held me down. Eventually, the screaming started and I couldn't concentrate on anything except pain.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Edward said. He looked like he was in just as much pain as I was. I could vaguely see Rosalie looking disapprovingly at me and distinctly hearing my new family saying things to me.

"Everything-okay." Esme.

"Hurts-three days." Carlisle.

"Don't worry-be so much fun after!" Alice

.

"Told you." Rosalie.

"Screams-my ears hurt!" Emmett.

"Be-easier now." Jasper.

But it was the angel's voice, when he started soothing me, stroking my hair, that I could swear, the stinging lessened.

This doesn't feel like a good ending to a chapter, but I didn't know what else to write about. I hoped you guys liked it and please review it. You'll make me so very happy!


	4. Chapter 4: Transfomation

I do not own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does

_I do not own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Now get reading! :)_

When I opened my eyes, I realized I was in Edward's room, tucked under the covers of his bed. That was utterly ridiculous I thought, because I wasn't even cold. Quickly, I threw the covers off, and jumped out of bed. I was surprised at how graceful I was. Then, it hit me. I, Bella Swan, was finally a vampire.

"Edward!" I called out cheerfully.

He was there right away. "Bella, is everything all right?" He was so beautiful. Those gorgeous eyes looked at me worriedly.

"Yes! Everything is great!" I laughed and threw myself at him, and my lips met his in a glorious kiss. He laughed too, and guided us to the bed, never breaking away. It was wonderful to not have the need to breathe. This is the longest, best kiss we've ever had.

Unfortunately, we were interrupted with a knock on the door. Edward and I broke away, but he never let go of my hand. The whole family walked in through the door.

"Bella dear, how are you feeling?" Esme asked.

"I'm feeling grand!" I answered. Rosalie frowned.

"That's good Bella. Take a look at yourself in the mirror." Carlisle said.

I skipped over to the bathroom and I was ecstatic at my newfound speed. One glance at the mirror made me gasp. Two big golden eyes were looking back at me. My hair, which had been a dull brown before, was now a lustrous chestnut and it flowed down my back. My features were absolutely perfect, and my skin porcelain white. I was gorgeous, though not even close to Rosalie.

"Bella," Alice sang. "You're beautiful!"

"She was always beautiful, Alice." Edward corrected. He came up behind me and wrapped his stone arms around my stone waist.

"Welcome to the family Bella." Esme said. If I could cry, I'm sure the tears would be spilling over. I was so happy.

"We should throw a celebration party!" Alice said.

"That would be fun! We could invite everybody!" Emmett added.

"Are you guys insane? Throw a party with Bella like this?" Said Rosalie.

"No parties," Carlisle said. "Bella, do you feel thirsty?"

"Um, well, I really don't know." I honestly answered. I didn't feel any different than I was when I was human. There was nothing luring me.

"We could go hunting tonight. You seem fine right now. Do you have any questions Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"How do I know if I'm thirsty?"

"Well, your eyes are golden, so you're fine for now. When your eyes grow darker, you'll know."

"Oh my god Bella! We need to go shopping! Our money is yours now, you can buy anything!" Alice said, jumping up and down. Esme looked at Carlisle then back at Alice.

"Are you sure this is the best time Alice?" Esme said.

"She's fine! Apparently, she's not thirsty," Alice pleaded. "Please mom?"

I knew the "mom" part would soften Esme up. "Okay. You may go, as long as Edward goes too." Alice pouted.

"Well…okay. But then Jazzy has to come. I wouldn't want to be a third wheel." Soon we were driving down the freeway at full speed. Jasper was at the wheel, Alice in the passenger seat, and Edward and I sitting in the back.

When we arrived at the mall, Edward said, "Hold your breath Bella."

I did, but I didn't feel like a needed to. There was nothing taunting me like I thought there would be. Maybe this was easier than I'd imagined. I realized I didn't recognize this mall.

"Alice? Is this mall new?"

"No. We can't take you to the usual mall silly, everybody would think Edward was cheating on Bella." Right. I did look different. That would not be good.

Jasper and Alice were walking ahead, hand in hand, while Edward and I, trailed behind them.

"Bella, love, why aren't you holding your breath?" Edward asked me.

"Hmm. I forgot. But that's okay, I feel fine."

"You don't smell their blood?" He looked hesitantly at all the people walking by.

"No. I don't smell anything at all."

His eyebrows knitted together. "That's strange," Edward said. "I think we better go home and talk to Carlisle about this."

"What? Why?" Alice said.

"Alice, do you see Bella hunting any humans in the future?" I was horrified at the thought. She was silent for a moment and when she came back she was confused as Edward.

"No, she's as clean as Carlisle."

"Wow." Jasper said.

"Bella, I think you're immune to human blood." Edward said, and looked me right in my eyes.

"Immune? How could that be?" I asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Carlisle." This time Alice didn't resist and we walked back to the car.

When we arrived at the house, Edward called Carlisle down. Everybody sat on the couch where I was changed. "What's the problem Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella doesn't seem to be bothered by the scent of human blood. I don't even think she even notices it." He explained.

Carlisle frowned. "Is this true Bella?"

"I don't know. I'm not picking up any unusual scents." I answered.

"Hmm. That is strange."

"Carlisle, I think Bella is immune to human blood." Edward explained.

"Why do you think that Edward?"

"Well, put the facts together. You told me that I can read minds because I was always using my own mind as a human. Same with Alice, her traits as a human, carried over to her vampire life. When Bella was a human, she had an aversion to blood, the smell of it made her sick. Maybe, that carried over for her, and she doesn't smell human blood." He was so sexy when he was thinking.

"Wow Edward. That was smart even for you!" Emmett joked as he plopped himself down on the loveseat.

"Hmm. You could be right Edward. I'll have to think about that."

Carlisle left for the hospital, leaving Edward playing with my radiant hair, Emmett playing with Rosalie's, who was glaring at me, Alice and Jasper talking quietly, and me, the odd one out.

_While all the vampires are in their living room, I'm stuck here, in front of the computer, debating on what should happen next. Any suggestions?_


	5. Chapter 5: Strength

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while

_I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been very busy. But I guess anticipation makes the story better! :) Also, I do not own the characters in this story, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer._

Soon enough, I got bored of just sitting there, wondering about my abilities. There were so many things that were new to me. My vision was exceptionally better, it was like how you adjust a pair of binoculars to make the view clearer. Also, I was aware that I moved extremely quick, quicker than Edward even, who seemed just as awed as me.

"Does this mean she won't even _hunt?_" Rosalie seethed.

"Hmm. I don't think so. She'll have to get thirsty. Not now apparently," He looked over at me with smiling eyes. "Look at those beautiful golden stones." He murmured.

"Am I supposed to be thirsty?" I asked hesitantly. As of now, there was no pull, no desire to anything except _him._ And he was already mine. I marveled at the thought.

He chuckled. "Most newborns have scorching red eyes. Its quite frightening actually. But you, you are frightening in a way that I like."

I was glad at that moment that I wasn't able to blush. He pressed his lips to mine gently, but soon enough, he was all I could think about. There was no hesitation in this kiss, he was not afraid to hurt me anymore. I pulled myself closer to him and his fingers became tangled in my hair.

"Achem!" Emmett groaned loudly.

Again, the blushing thing. I broke away unwillingly, although that was the last thing I wanted. Instead, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Can we throw a party now that Bella can resist human blood?" Alice insisted.

"Please, Alice. I'm just starting to take things in, I'm not sure a party is top on my list of things I want to do." I explained.

"Fine. But you'll be my sister soon and you will have to learn how to have fun." She stated flatly and danced into the other room with Jasper close behind.

"What is on your top of things you want to do?" Edward whispered in my ear, even though I knew everybody else could hear. My hearing had also improved by miles.

I thought about that for a bit. I merely had said that to Alice to keep her off my back, I didn't actually have a list. But now that I thought about it…..

"You have no idea how much I wished I could read you mind right now. What are you thinking love?"

His breath was irresistible. Again, I forgot everything else around me, all my attention was focused on him. This time my lips found his. I was amazed at what we could do now. If my heart were beating, the beats would be bouncing off every single wall in the huge house.

After a few too-short-seconds, somebody coughed. Edward sighed and pulled away. He looked at me in such a lovingly way, I couldn't believe he was looking at me.

"Later, I promise love." And that sent me into fantasies that belonged only up the stairs and into the last room.

"Bella….Bella!!" Emmett yelled. For the third time, I was glad I couldn't blush.

"What, Emmett?" I snapped.

Rosalie and Edward frowned at my response.

"Er, sorry. I was just distracted."

"So Bella, since everybody thinks you're so strong, let's have a wrestling match." He suggested cheerfully.

I raised my eyebrows.

"No. You may _arm _wrestle." Edward said through his teeth.

"Aww, come on Ed. She's strong enough and you know it. There isn't a need to be protective anymore, she can take care of her self."

"No."

"Ugh. Fine. You always have to ruin all the fun. Arm wrestle Bella?"

"Um, well okay." I had no chance of winning. Obviously I was stronger, much stronger than I was when I was human, that was clear. But Emmett? The strongest vampire I'd ever seen. Not in my dreams could I ever be stronger than Emmett.

He was already on the ground, elbow out and ready. I shuffled to the ground too, taking all but a third of a second. I placed my hand in his and the match began.

At first I felt nothing more than a feather brushing against my smooth skin. Then as he began to take in my strength he pushed harder. I felt like I was arm wrestling a toddler. Quickly, I took him down and sat up triumphantly.

Edward smiled smugly.

Rosalie hid her shock.

Emmett looked disgruntled.

"Humph." He mumbled something I couldn't make out and walked upstairs.

Rosalie kept her glare on me and said, "You're a monster. Are you happy now, _sister_?"

My mouth hung open in shock.

_Haha. Not the best ending. I realize I'm not good at writing details after reading my recent stories. I'm trying to work on that. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks._


End file.
